


The Hero Taaron Miphariin

by SecondStarfall (beantiger)



Series: The Second Starfall Stories [38]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1800s-era Tech, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Flash Fic, Gentle Kissing, Guilt, Holding Hands, Hugs, Lesbian Character, Magic, Microfic, Mind Meld, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Pre-Relationship, Princes & Princesses, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beantiger/pseuds/SecondStarfall
Summary: “Did we do the right thing? Did we do the right thing, Taaron?” Kirra said.***After releasing a polar bear from servitude, two best friends, mired in guilt, comfort each other.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: The Second Starfall Stories [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Hero Taaron Miphariin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a version of the original Twitterfic, same title, posted over at my now-deactivated personal account in March 2020. It has been given minor edits for consistency with other stories and readability on AO3. ❤️
> 
>  **SUGGESTED REREADING:** This is a direct follow-up to ["The Bear's Last Princess."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375779)
> 
> ✨ [[see the full SecStar timeline](https://secondstarfall.com/index.php/Official_Timeline) | [check out the SecStar wiki](https://secondstarfall.com/)] ✨

All at once Kirra collapsed into the dirt in front of the forge, sobbing. Confusion seized Taaron, and it took her an irritatingly long amount of time to realize: _Oh. Of course Kirra misses her bear. The old thing raised her from birth, after all._

What to do?

What would Kirra do?

Taaron lay down her hammer and the bowl she had been attempting to shape. She felt as though she stood on the cusp of something massive—as if she could sense an earthquake or hurricane about to thunder in. Kirra had never truly cried before, not in front of Taaron, except over the melodrama in the stories they often read and wrote together. But at present the witch-heir’s whole body rippled with every breath, her shoulders tensing and untensing, rising and falling like waves on the sea. 

Eventually, Taaron forced something open within herself. Something seemed to guide her—something outside of herself—as she bent down and threw an arm around her friend, pressing her nose to her scalp.

“Did we do the right thing? Did we do the right thing, Taaron?” Kirra said. "I know the Old Law would have stopped us if we weren't but I just _don't_ know, I just—"

“I—think so. Yes. Here—er, hold my hand, you. No crying. No crying, now—”

They twined fingers as they had when they first met, and Taaron felt her consciousness dripping down into something familiar—

Something warm—something like distilled, pure Kirra. Yes. She was within Kirra—her mind? Her spirit? Was there such a thing as a soul? She did not understand how she had gotten there, but she knew that she had traveled deep into the witch-heir. Except—something cold ran through Kirra, too, cold and bear-shaped. Taaron grasped it—

And surfaced back into the waking world with it—

And Kirra stopped crying with a suddenness that was chilling.

Distantly, Taaron thought: _I really did open something, didn’t I?_

Now Taaron wept, wept with a grief for Toor that was alien and yet not. 

“I feel like—” Kirra did not look horrified so much as amazed. “I know that wasn’t me. What just happened.”

Taaron sniffled, shaking her head. “What?”

“You drew it all out of me. That’s what you do, Taaron. You pulled it all out. As a witch. That’s your syntax—your power.” Kirra stroked Taaron's cheeks. “I felt so guilty about Toor—but I didn’t have to be.”

”I don't—”

”It’s all in you now, isn’t it? You took it on. Gods—you’re so selfless. Look how strong the Law is in you! You’re going to be a hero—you’re—”

She pressed her lips to Taaron’s. When they parted, Kirra kissed Taaron's eyes over and over, as if to cover up the tears there.

“And Toor’s gonna be okay!” Kiss. “Toor’s gonna be okay.” Kiss. “We did the right thing, Taaron!” Kiss. “We did!”

It was difficult not to feel relief hearing the laughter of one you loved immensely. Despite the burgeoning weight on her heart, Taaron smiled under her friend’s affection, warmth rising into her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to leave a comment or a kudos or bookmark the piece if you enjoyed it! ❤️
> 
> ✨ [[see the full SecStar timeline](https://secondstarfall.com/index.php/Official_Timeline) | [check out the SecStar wiki](https://secondstarfall.com/)] ✨
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S COMMENTARY:** A lot of Taaron and Kirra's stories are very sweet, and meant to make you think about young love and swoon a bit and all that. They will also be incredibly ominous once you read what I have planned for them down the road. Anyway, sweet dreams!


End file.
